


Cute, Yet Heartless

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not really angsty, Small bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Sora was never human. Riku never said he was.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Cute, Yet Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Older peices that I am posting here cuz I liked it a lot.

Sora wasn't normal. It was seen in the beginning. When him and Riku met the first time. Sora had perfectly black skin, and perky yellow eyes that split the dark like knife. The pitch black smoke softly raising from Sora didn't help.

Riku wasn't scared of the boy. They had been friends for years at this point. He had seen Sora in his raw form countless times, He even taught Sora how to hide it. He hasn't seen the new form Sora took though. Riku though he was gonna he met with a brunette when he visited Sora. They had been on the islands for almost a year now.

But the boy who greeted him had pure yellow eyes and soft spiked silver hair and a decent tan. He was hooded, but scared. Very scared. The boy dragged in the older silver haired male, his grip was strong and fierce, yet soft and kind. The very words could describe the younger male.

Once Sora had Riku is his house, Sora threw off the hood. He had always a weird habit of getting a jacket with short sleeves, but always made sure it has a hood. Sora looked down, and relaxed. Knowing Riku knew his little secret. Sora's tan skin became gray till it was covered in darkness. His short trimmed nails sharpened to small daggers. His pearly white teeth, lost in the darkness of his skin. His eyes starting to glow red then a fierce yellow. As black smoke rose from his form. His clothing reacted by turning completely black. It always did for some reason. Riku almost didn't bat an eye. If it wasn't for the slight reddish glow backlighting the harsh yellow glow. That was new.

Sora didn't speak, he just appeared near Riku and laid his head on his lap. Sea Foam orbs washed over the other male. He petted the creature's head, earning a purr to rise from his throat. Sora rarely spoke in this form after he made his brunette version. Obviously, his other form was taking it toll on the smaller male. For there was more smoke than ever raising from his limbs. The sea foam colored male worried for his dear friend. Suddenly, the creature named Sora spoke.

"Riku," its voice echoed and sounded unnatural to the highest degree. He didn't blame Sora for rarely speaking. The voice had made the older tense out of fear and reflex. It was clear that he wasn't used to that voice. Sora cleared his throat. His voice sounding less echoey, and more normal.

"Riku, I need to tell you something." Sora paused, and pursed his lips. "It's about us." If Riku wasn't tense before, he was made of stone now. What in the world did his best friend mean by "Us"? Why did he say it so slowly?

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned, a small bit of worry could be heard by the creature.

"W-what are we? Are we even friends? I resemble a heartless... But you haven't once attacked me. Why?"

"Because, Your my friend Sora. You're not a heartless... You more complex than a heartless." Riku paused. "Your something I consider a friend. Okay more the a friend, but that's beyond the point. You blend in effortlessly into the darkness like a pureblood heartless, but your still Sora. You're still a boy with a big heart. Your eyes even prove this. I never feel bothered by your eyes because their your's." Riku mused.

Sora shook his head. "But I could Kill you effortlessly. I could turn out to be the bad guy. I could fall into darkness."

"Then I'll be your light to guide you back. Simple." Riku tapped Sora's forehead playfully. Sora looked up and pouted softly. Although it would be impossible to tell if it wasn't Riku who was staring at that face.

The difference was subtle. Riku learned how to read Sora in any form though. Those big yellow eyes would droop slightly. A slight shift in how dark his lips where indicates his bottom lip was pushed out. Other more obvious things like his shoulders slightly scrunched up and his head lower would also cue him into how Sora felt. The older male smirked and just patted the always surprisingly soft spikes. No matter how often he told himself those spikes were soft, he always braced for pain when about to touch them.

Sora just pouted more. His smoke slowing and the darkness starting to lift off him. This was new. But Riku didn't pay mind to it. He just kept petting Sora's head. Finally earning a purr out of Sora. Before he felt Sora push him down and snuggle into his chest. Riku has long since gotten used to this, so he didn't even question why Sora laid on him. But what he did question is what was up with silver and brown mixed hair, and the yellow and blue eyes.

Heterochromia looked pretty on the small male. But the hair made no sense. It looked almost charming, but was very odd. But Sora seemed content nestled in Riku's chest. So much so that the silver-haired male couldn't bring himself to even tap Sora's shoulder when he was getting uncomfortable. He just resigned to sleeping with Sora on his chest.


End file.
